marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletproof Vest
A Bulletproof Vest is a personal armor worn on the torso that helps absorb the impact from firearm projectiles and shrapnel from explosions. History Strategic Scientific Reserve A bulletproof vest saved the life of Dum Dum Dugan when Eva stabbed him during his visit to the Red Room Academy.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Peggy Carter presented Howard Stark with a Bulletproof Vest to protect him during his mock press conference from the advances of Johann Fennhoff; he called it garbage. He went into the laboratory of the New York Bell Company Office of the Strategic Scientific Reserve and located a vest of his own creation.,Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Stark Industries Model is saved by his bulletproof vest]] Tony Stark went in a business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, the Jericho Missile. As a precaution, he was wearing a Bulletproof Vest under his shirt. When his convoy was attacked, one of his own company's bombs landed near him and exploded, embedding several pieces of shrapnel in his chest despite the protection of the vest.Iron Man S.H.I.E.L.D. Field Missions Phil Coulson was also wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. model of the Bulletproof Vest while supervising rookie agent Hendricks during his first mission. After being informed that a Ten Rings cell was operative in the vicinity, both Coulson and Hendricks pursued the van used by the terrorists with a pair of Motorcycles, until Coulson was shot and seemingly killed by heavy gunfire.Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Hendricks managed to complete the mission, Coulson approached unharmed revealing his to Bulletproof Vest to tell Hendricks that the whole mission was staged, as a way to know how a new agent would act under pressure. Nick Fury had a briefcase with the Tesseract inside, as he talked with Loki in order to distract him long enough for the building that housed Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. to collapse on top of him. Clint Barton, under Loki's thrall after he was touched by the Scepter, shot Fury, took the briefcase, and escaped with Loki. The Bulletproof Vest saved Fury from the marksman's gunshot.The Avengers Phil Coulson wore a Bulletproof Vest during the Raid of the Guest House,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I and later he and Grant Ward during the hunt after Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Begining Brock Rumlow pulled a Taser Rod from inside his Bulletproof Vest as he challenged Steve Rogers with an elevator in the Triskelion.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Phil Coulson used a Bulletproof Vest during the Battle at the Hub.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Agents Phil Coulson and Skye equipped themselves with Bulletproof Vests before invading the Cybertek base. While there, Coulson's vest saved him from an otherwise deadly punch thrown by John Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Skye shot Grant Ward so she could escape him and pursue Calvin Zabo. He survived because he had a Bulletproof Vest. Agent 33 assisted Ward to leave the scene.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become A Bulletproof Vest was worn by Tomas Calderon when he went to the Retreat in pursuit of Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Punisher's Vest donning his iconic skull vest]] After death of Ray Schoonover, Frank Castle found a secret room within the Schoonover's cabin that contained impressive armory filled with military-grade weapons. Castle obtained a Bulletproof Vest and donning it with a spray painted skull-like symbol.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Vest was used by Punisher when he assisted Daredevil in his confrontation with the Hand warriors.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Later, he wore his vest during his attacks on last remnants of Mexican Cartel, Dogs of Hell, and Kitchen Irish. After that, Castle burned his vest.The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Castle created a new vest and it was used during confrontation with Anvil agents''The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close, attack, and duel with Billy Russo.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori'' Other Uses Vladimir Ranskahov wore a Bulletproof Vest as he prepared to go to war with Wilson Fisk over the death of his brother Anatoly Ranskahov.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire tracks down and shoots Micro]] Homeland Security agent Carson Wolf used a Bulletproof Vest during his chase of David Lieberman.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Nesbitt from Kitchen Irish wore a Bulletproof Vest on meeting with his gang's members. However, vest didn't save him and Nesbitt was killed by Punisher.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Briggs from the Watchdogs used a Bulletproof Vest during his search for Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising The Judas Bullet created by Hammer Industries was tested by Ukrainians who shot a man with a prototype. The man, who was wearing a Bulletproof Vest at the time was initially relieved but suddenly exploded when the bullet detonated.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep Appearances References External Links * Category:Items Category:Iron Man (film) Items Category:The Avengers Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Items Category:Daredevil (TV series) Items Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Items Category:The Punisher Items Category:Comics Items Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Stark Industries Products Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Items Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Items Category:Cloak & Dagger Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Items